criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ball of Fire
'A Ball of Fire '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Fairland and it's 31st case of the game, also the first one to take place in Fairland. Plot Previously, Stella has started the freezing machine, planning to freeze entire Fairland district. However, Ben Hathaway ran to the player, saying that something went wrong and whole Fairland is on fire. In panic, Chief Vanya Bhakta tasked Bruno and player to evacuate everyone. As they were passing by the farm, they noticed a burned body of soldier Alexandre Simandl. Since flamethrower was right next to him, team deduced that he has been murdered. Later, the duo questioned local resident Vanessa Cullen, corn farmer Cody Mays and Bruno's girlfriend, University student Avery Miller before returning to the precinct. A while later, team got a call from beat cop Amy Davis, who said that one guy is vandalizing nearby market. Team investigated the market where they found vandal Leo Capecchi stealing food, saying that he needs it to surivve this rough times. Later, team investigated nearby Riverbank where Alexandre spent most of his time. There, team found flowers that Alexandre bought for Vanessa since he was in love with her but she kept rejecting him, and threat written by Cody, who was angry at Alexandre for accussing him of stealing food from other people during these rough times. Before returning to precinct, team interrogated Mayor Mandy Pregodich's assistant Abby Cole. When team arrived at the precinct, Chief Bhakta told them that somebody broke into the station's caffee. Team found Avery in the caffee, but she claimed that she didn't broke into it. Team questioned her, and she said that she sneaked into the station to make peace with Bruno after that awkward situation that happend few weeks earlier. After questioning Avery, team headed back to the riverbank where they found Leo's sketch of the victim. Leo claimed that Alexandre arrested him multiple times for vandalism, making Leo angry. Later, team spoke to Abby, after her wallet was found in Alexandre's bag. Abby said that she borrowed some money from Alexandre, but forgot to return it, so he stole her wallet because he needed money for urgent family situation. After interrogating everyone, team found enough evidence to arrest Vanessa for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Vanessa stated that Alexandre betrayed her. When asked how, Vanessa said that when Fairland got burned, her house was completely gone and there were only few supplies left. Vanessa asked Alexandre to protect her supplies and her hideout since she is going to the town to find more. Since Alexandre was in love with Vanessa, he accepted her offer. However, when Vanessa returned empty handed, she saw Alexandre sleeping in her hideout. Even worse, all of her supplies were stolen. Angered at Alexandre for leaving them without food and water, Vanessa burned him with flamethrower while he was still asleep. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced her to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Bruno came up to player, saying that his brother Josip Filipovich, who was arrest for a murder in Laroy Bay, wants to talk with them. Team went to prison, where Josip told them that he overhead Anthony Blackpaw mumbling while holding a purple letter during lunchtime. However, Anthony then forgot the letter and Josip took it, but couldn't understand anything. Team sent the letter to Gabriel Herrera, who managed to translate the letter. Gabriel said that Anthony wrote this letter to Stella, telling her to do the freezing on Fairland again after few weeks. Gabriel also found out that Anthony has a co-leader called Caligo. Anthony told Caligo to meet Stella at the riverbank, so team immediately went there. After investigating it, they found broken voice recorder that was sent to Ben Hathaway. Ben said that voice recorder is really old, so he couldn't figure out who the voices belong to. However, two people were talking about freezing machine and Morognium, and one of them said that machine needs more power for freezing to work properly. The other person then said that they will take care of that. Team deduced that two people talking were Caligo and Stella. Meanwhile, Amy and player helped Leo, Cody and all other people who lost their homes move into the homeless camp with their families. Later, Avery made a cute present for Bruno, wanting to fix their relationship because of her short-temper. The couple then shared a kiss and Bruno accepted Avery's apology. After all these events, Chief Bhakta informed the team that Fairland is slowly starting to return to it's normal state, but since Stella will try to freeze it again in few weeks, team worried that it would be pointless. One thing is clear, team decided that they will arrest Stella and co-leader Caligo no matter what... Summary Victim: * Alexandre Simandl (found brutally burned to death on a farm) Murder Weapon: * Flamethrower Killer: * Vanessa Cullen Suspects VCullenVC31.png|Vanessa Cullen CMaysVC31.png|Cody Mays AMillerVC31.png|Avery Miller AColeVC31.png|Abby Cole LCapecchiVC31.png|Leo Capecchi Quasi-suspect(s) JFilipovichVC31.png|Josip Filipovich Killer's Profile * The killer chews nicotine gum. * The killer reads ''Animal Farm. * The killer has a collie. * The killer wears tartan flannel. * The killer wears a bandage. Crime Scenes